


Heat of the Day

by Kalloway



Category: Isle of Forbidden Love
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Aki is out on the balcony when Kuga gets home.





	Heat of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted June 1st, 2014.
> 
> a dog_daies prompt - 'sweet summer sweat'

"What are you doing?"

Aki exhaled the soft smoke of his usual mixture before turning to see Kuga standing in the doorway of their apartment's balcony.

"It's hot," Aki explained. It was July and humid and the tiny twinge in Aki's shoulder reminded him it was going to rain before the day was over.

"So why are you out here?" Kuga asked. He stepped onto the balcony, which was barely big enough for both of them. Somehow, Kuga still managed to look cool in a full suit despite the temperature. "The air conditioning..."

"It's nice too," Aki said quickly. He did like it. But deep down he missed the heat, too, and finding ways to keep cool. There was a bit of a breeze on the balcony - not enough to help - but enough that it almost felt good. "I remember how to adjust it. I just... I miss laying around and complaining about how hot it is."

"Only you..." Kuga chuckled and drew close enough to give Aki a soft open-mouthed kiss. Aki could taste Kuga's cigarettes and coffee. He hadn't kept track of time, but yes, Kuga had probably had a long day.

"It's late," Aki managed after a moment. "Did you eat? I can run out and get something."

"I brought dinner home with me," Kuga replied softly. He smiled. "And I saw your books out. Another long day of studying?"

Aki nodded. "I haven't been out here too long. Just long enough--" He reached up and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Long enough to remember the heat."

"I could turn off the air for the evening?" Kuga suggested. There was a little something in his tone that suggested he didn't really want to do it, but he'd indulge Aki anyway.

Aki shook his head. "It's going to rain soon. And besides, if it's too hot inside, we won't--" As hot as it was, Aki couldn't imagine wanting to sleep close to someone. Certainly not get all sweaty making love.

"Then come back inside, Aki," Kuga replied with a soft little chuckle. He reached to loosen his tie as Aki quickly nodded. Without further comment, Aki grabbed his herbs from the wide balcony railing and followed Kuga back into the still-surprising cold.

"Ah--" Aki managed as he set his pipe and herbs on the dresser and then pulled his t-shirt up to wipe his forehead. "I really am all sweaty already." By the time he'd pulled his shirt off, Kuga was half-undressed as well and hanging up his suit jacket.

"But not too hot?" Kuga questioned. Aki followed Kuga's little glance over at their bed.

"Not too hot," Aki answered without hesitation. He smiled. The air conditioning was perfect and dinner could be reheated with the push of a button.

And when he needed it, the heat would still be outside to remind him of home.


End file.
